


Princess Uranus & Neptune - Chibi [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Series: Silver Millennium Stories & Fanart [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Silver Millennium Era, Yuri, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Frolicking @ Miranda Castle





	Princess Uranus & Neptune - Chibi [Fanart]

Seems like I can't stop drawing HaruMichi stuff these days.  Here's another silly one. 

I had no idea what to draw for the background at first, then I thought about the garden I created at Miranda Castle for my fanfics so I used that as the setting. If anyone read the stories and remembers the pond in Rosalind Garden - that's where a couple of scenes occurred. Neptune was _very interested_  in the water lilies in the pond (hint, hint) but Uranus did not think too much of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
